Truth or dare
by aya14902
Summary: Truth or dare in Star wars the clone wars. After the mission Citadel rescue Anakin, Obi Wan, Ahsoka go to the council. When they are there. Aayla, Padme, Satine, Palpatine comes too. Sith are in the temple. The doors are close. They can not call for help. They must wait to open the doors. Wat can they do to kill the time. Of course playing Truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

_Author note:_

 _I work on another story '_ _ **Nothing is impossible**_ _' But I want to write another story. But I want continue nothing is impossible._

 _Truth or dare in the clone Wars. O and Master Even Piell is here alive. See this after the episode 'Citadel rescue'._

 _The jedi have finished his mission. They returned to Coruscant._

''General Skywalker we arrived in Coruscant.'', Admiral Yularen says.

''Good. I must go now. Come on Snips.'', Anakin says.

''Yes Master.'', Ahsoka says.

 _Anakin and Ahsoka walk to the jedi council. They see Obi Wan._

''Hey Master. What are you doing here?'', Anakin asks.

''Anakin you remember. I was in the mission too.'', Obi Wan answers rolling his eyes.

''Come on Masters we will be late.'', Ahsoka says.

 _Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka are in the jedi council room. Master Plo Koon, Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, Master Saesee Tiin, Master Shaak Ti, Master Even Piell, Master Oppo Rancis, Master Adi Gallia, Master Kit Fisto, Master Agen Kolar, and when Master Obi Wan Kenobi comes he sits on his chair._

''Master Kenobi Knight Skywalker and Padawan Tano, do good work, you have.'', Master Yoda says.

''You have rescued Master Piel.'', Master Windu says.

''Thank you Masters.'', Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka says.

''Alright let's talk why your plan is not working and we will a report.'', Master Windu start.

''MASTERS!'', Knight Aayla Secuura comes with Senator Amidala, Duchess Satine and Chancellor Palpatine in.

''What the hell.'', Ahsoka says.

''What's wrong Aayla?'', Kit Fisto asks worriedly.

''THE SITH ARE IN THE TEMPLE!'',, Aayla scream.

 _And then all the doors in the jedi temple close._

''What's happening?'', Padme ask.

''Don't worry I will call Rex to warn him.'', Anakin says.

''Rex comes in. Rex. Hello somebody else there.'', Anakin says.

''Sith my comlink is not working.'', Anakin says.

''Maybe we cannot communicate.'', Obi What says and grabs his beard. ''Duhhh.'', Ahsoka and Anakin says and rolling their eyes.

''What must we do?'', Satine screamed.

''Maybe we can play a game to pass the time.'', Ahsoka says.

''That's a good plan, but what must we play.'', Shaak Ti asks.

''An idea, somebody have. Hmmmmm.'', Yoda asks.

''When I was in Tatooine and we have free time then we played _Truth or dare_.''

''Explain Skywalker.'', Windu says.

 _Anakin explains the game._

''Alright I will begin. Obi Wan truth or dare.'', Anakin says.

''Hmmmmm I choose truth.'', Obi Wan says.

''Do you love Duchess Satine?'', Anakin asks with an evil grin, ''You must say the truth.''

''Don't worry Kenobi. A jedi have feelings but you must give your feelings to the force.'', Mace explains.

''Yes Obi Wan. Don't be shame.'', Anakin says.

''Alright. Yes.'', Obi Wan says.

Satine blushed.

The whole room laugh except Obi Wan and Satine.

''ALRIGHT SILENCE!'', Obi Wan yelled.

''I want my revenge Anakin.'', Obi Wan says.

''But Master that is not the jedi way.'', Anakin says brave.

''Mace Windu Truth or dare.'', Obi Wan ask.

''Dare.'', Mace answers.

''I dare you to kiss Senator Amidala.'', Obi Wan says with an evil grin.

 _Hahahaha Anakin's love with the I-hate-this-master Master. Obi Wan thought._

Anakin looks to Obi Wan and gives him I-hate-you look.

''Oh no I don't do that.'', Windu says.

''You must.'', Yoda says.

''O NO IF YOU COME CLOSER I WILL SHOOT YOU DOWN!'', Padme screamed with her blaster in her hand.

''I'm sorry senator.'', Mace says.

 _Mace takes Padme's blaster with the force. And pursed his lips._

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah HELP ME! ANAKIN!'', Padme yelled.

''No STOP!'', Anakin yelled.

Everybody look to him.

''Nobody but I mean nobody touch her.'', Anakin says with low voice.

 _Sighs._ ''I must tell you something.'', Anakin says.

''I am ...'' **DAM DAM DAM!**

Author :

What does happen? Will Windu kiss Padme? What will Anakin say? Views and I will write the next chapter.

Don't forget to read _nothing is impossible._ Thanks for the reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys.

I have read beautiful reviews so I will thank the people that have reviewed.

Now this is chapter 2.

''No STOP!'', Anakin yelled.

Everybody look to him.

''Nobody but I mean nobody touch her.'', Anakin says with low voice.

 _Sighs._ ''I must tell you something.'', Anakin says.

''I am... I am.'', Anakin stutters.

''Say it Skywalker.'', Mace says irritated.

''I am afraid you can't kiss here.'', Anakin says.

''Why not.'', Mace says louder.

''Because eh because we are jedi. What if the younglings or Padawans know.'', Anakin asks.

''Uhm I am a padawan.'', Ahsoka says.

''Mmmmm right, you are young Skywalker.'', Master Yoda says.

''Uhm I am here. Have you asked me.'', Padme says.

''But sorry, I am. A dare this is. Windu kiss Padme, he must.'', Yoda says.

And then Mace picks Padme and gives her a quick kiss.

Anakin look to Mace Windu with an open mouth.

''Okay, I don't care whether the council wants to kick me out or not, but Master Windu you going to pay for it KISSES FROM MY WIFE! ''

''WHAT!'', the whole room says in disbelief.

''Oh no the Chosen One is angry.'', Agen Kollar says.

Anakin activates his lightsaber and so does Mace then they fight

 _After 5 minutes._

''Haha I have win Mace Windu.'', Anakin says.

''WHAT!'', All the jedi screams in the room.

''Mace Windu is the strongest, how can Skywalker beat him.'', Master Saesee Tiin says.

''It's can't Windu have let Skywalker win!'', Master Oppo Rancis says.

''Can I ask you Master Rancis why you hate Skywalker?'', Master Adi Gallia asks.

''Because. 1 he didn't was a youngling! 2 he was a padawan a 9 years old! 3 he was a jedi knight a 19 years old! 4 all of you believe that he is the chosen one. How you know that!'', Master Oppo Rancis scream.

''Master Rancis, jealous, are you? Mhmmmmm.'', Master Yoda says.

''WAIT WHAT ANAKIN YOU ARE MARRIED! WHEN! HOW LONG! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME!'', Obi Wan scream.

''Yes. After the Battle of Geonosis. Umm 2 years. Because you are one of the jedi council and nobody know except Artoo and Threepio. Is that a good answer.'', Anakin says light irritated.

''WHAT YOU WAS MY PADAWAN!'', Obi Wan says.

''Mhmmmm young Skywalker, talk about this, we will. But not now.'', Master Yoda says.

''But let's continue this game. It's my turn.'', Mace Windu says.

''Alright. Master Yoda dare or truth.'', Master Windu asks.

''Mhmmmm. Evil in your eyes, I see. Dare, I will.'', Master Yoda says.

 _Evil laugh._ ''Whahahaha. Master Yoda I dare you to speak normal as we.''

''WHAT!'', Master Yoda scream. ''NOOOOOOOOOO'' Master Yoda cry.

''Pay for it, you will. I mean _sniff sniff_ you will pay for It.'', Master Yoda says.

''Wow Master Yoda, I have never think you can speak normal.'', Master Plo Koon says.

''Shut up Master Plo. Let's continue again.'', Master Yoda says with an evil grin.

''Uh oh'', everybody says.

''Master Plo, dare or truth?'', Master Yoda asks.

''Ehmmmm ehmmm wait let me think a moment ehmmmmm I choose...'' _ **DAM DAM DAM.**_

Author note:

Another cliff-hanger.

What will Master Plo Koon choose? What is Master Yoda idea? What will happen with Anakin and Padme? Will Anakin kill Obi Wan and Mace Windu? _Read that in the next chapter._

First I have think no I will delete this story and will continue another story _nothing is impossible_ but when I have read the reviews I will continue this story. O and if you have any ideas put it in the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys.

Sorry that I didn't write for a long time.

I usually write on my tablet, but my tablet was dead. It didn't work anymore. So I have taken my tablet to the shop and they were so friendly that they have made it. So now my tablet is returned and I continue to write my stories.

So this is chapter 3. Ps: Thank you for your reviews I like to read that people love my story.

''Wow Master Yoda, I have never think you can speak normal.'', Master Plo Koon says.

''Shut up Master Plo. Let's continue again.'', Master Yoda says with an evil grin.

''Uh oh'', everybody says.

''Master Plo, dare or truth?'', Master Yoda asks.

''Ehmmmm ehmmm wait let me think a moment ehmmmmm I choose dare.'', Master Plo says. I'm not scared of you game.

''MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'', Master Yoda laughs loudly. _Lightning on the background._ ''I dare you to wait I will say it in your ear.'', Master Yoda walks to Master Plo and whispers something in his ear.

''NO NO NOOOOOOOO PLEASE NOT MASTER YODA! I BEG YOU!'', Master Plo Koon scream.

''MUHAHAHA IT'S A DARE SO YOU MUST DO IT!'', Master Yoda also screams.

''WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!'', Ahsoka scream.

''CONTINUE THE GAME!'', Anakin scream.

''Okay okay I will do it.'', Master Plo Koon says. He stands up and walks to Master Windu and kick Master Windu between his legs.

''I'm sorry Master Windu.'', Master Plo says. ''But I MUST do it.''

''Wow guys look it's like Master Windu can fly!'', Aayla says with a grin.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAÀAAHH!'', Master Windu screams and bounces up and down.

Everybody in the room laugh. And Master Yoda laughs so hard that he can't take a breath! Obi wan and Satine help Master Yoda to take some breath.

 _20 minutes later._

''Okay that was very nice! Let's continue the game. It's Master Plo Koon's turn.'', Anakin says.

''Anakin!'', Obi Wan and Padme scream at the same time. ''That WASN'T nice.''

''Hmmmmmmm. Let's think who my victim is.'', Master Plo Koon says.

''Shaak Ti, Truth or Dare?'', Master Plo Koon ask.

''Truth, without thinking.'' Shaak Ti says.

''Noooooooo please Master Ti'', Ahsoka says.

''Master Ti if you will choose dare then I will give you the Willy Wonka Marshmallow Chocolate Bar!'' (That is the same as  .nl/search?q=marshmallow+chocolate+baf&client=tablet-android-samsung&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAWoVChMIsP31o9rLyAIVQ1YaCh3mvgyG&biw=1280&bih=800#tbm=isch&q=marshmallow+chocolate+bar )

''WHAT OKAY I WILL DO IT! I CHOOSE DARE DARE DARE!'', Master Shaak Ti scream.

''Okay I dare you to…'' _**DAM DAM DAM.**_

Okay guys sorry for this short update but I will update soon. If you like or dislike this story please write a review.

And if you get ideas then they are also welcome in the review! Thank you for the reading of this story! XD


End file.
